The Escape
by benjisbackup
Summary: Set around S3 time 'Man Of The Year' Marissa's finally escaping Newport but she ain't leaving without Ryan
1. Chapter 1

The Escape – chapter one '100 years'

Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C.

She was all alone.

Nobody home – but the thing was how could she go home, when the place that was supposed to be 'home' – wasn't.

Anywhere that included Julie Cooper – Nichol was a horrible place. Well, moms are supposed to be like an older best friend. Someone to be there for you, dry your tears when you're sad and take you shopping on daddy's credit card. Not someone who sleeps with your ex-boyfriend, and certainly not someone who acts like an 81-year-old grandmother, who argues with the man in the bank until she realises what the hell is going on.

But sadly for Marissa Cooper, her mother treated her like the man in the bank. Under-class and invisible – and her dad didn't treat her much better either. Thank god he left! Marissa realised she had turned invisible weeks ago, her friends ditched her and her school just doesn't give a fuck about the great Marissa Cooper anymore.

But that was the problem.

Nobody gave a shit about her anymore. One step forward and two steps back. But that wasn't good enough anymore.

She needed to leave.

I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are.

She couldn't take it anymore, so she packed up her clothes and chucked them in a suitcase and took a couple hundred bucks form her moms safe. And zoomed of into the sunset with her red Beemer, her mom was at cardio-bar and then at tennis lessons later. But she couldn't leave without making one last pit stop.

Ryan.

I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars.

She knew that Sadie had left him, he wasn't supposed to be dating anyone else, but he would know what to do. Maybe she could persuade him to come with. But just the thought of seeing his sandy blonde hair and lively blue eyes sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

She never would of thought of it this way, but from the moment she walked into the poolhouse, she felt Ryan's presence – but she couldn't see him, so it wasn't a surprise when she saw him walk out in only his boxers.

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live

'Marissa?'

'Uh…. Ryan…uh…hi, well I just came here to apologise.'' Marissa stuttered out blushing more through every word.

'Apologise? Why you didn't do anything wrong.''

'Yes I did Ryan, so I'm sorry for Oliver, Luke, Johnny, Trey, Volchuk and anything else I've done to hurt you.'

'First of all Marissa… Luke was an idiot he didn't really hurt anyone, he always has been and always will be. Oliver…was…well…Oliver was…messed up, and Johnny was drunk when he fell off that cliff , if I was looking for someone to blame it would be Kaitlyn. Volchuk's high he takes girls for advantage. And Trey…you shot Trey to save my life and I love you for that.'

'Ryan even though you might be friends with Luke you can't deny he didn't hurt you!'

I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind

'Marissa…'

'No Ryan hear me out!' Marissa shouted getting slightly irritated. 'I'm so sorry for Oliver, I'm sorry I didn't believe you Ry.'

'Marissa If you did believe me three years ago then maybe everything else would of turned out different.'

'Ryan, I'm sorry I didn't believe you…I am. And I'm sorry I might not of made you happy but-.' Marissa stopped but halted like a trained pet when instructed to by Ryan. '

I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live

'Marissa what!' Ryan laughed. 'You, Marissa Cooper have always made me happy!' Ryan smiled. ' You are the most heartbreakingly beautiful girl in the world. You are the ONLY person that makes me happy.'

'Ryan I didn't think I did. And that's why I went to the bus station and asked Sadie to stay.'

'Hold on…you asked Sadie to stay?'

'Yes Ryan, just before she left I found her and asked her to stay.'

'Huh...I thought she actually loved me, funny isn't it. But I guess it isn't just like that is it? But I love you Marissa Cooper.'

'I love you Ryan Atwood.'

Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  
I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live.

'Well we've only got 100 years to live.'

The story is up to you if it should be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

'I love you too…'

And Marissa for once in her life actually had a meaning. Her life all came back when Ryan's lips crashed on to hers.

'Ryan?'

'Yeah'

'Can we talk later?'

'Definitely.'

Their lips collided again and then the 'traditional removal of clothes' happened, only this time it was only Marissa that was participating – Ryan still only in his boxers was quietly watching Marissa take of her clothes. Ryan was enjoying the show, just sitting watching a beautiful girl remove her bra in front of him. Ryan every once in a while leaning in and kissing Marissa with all the passion in the world, Ryan suddenly became embarrassed when Marissa realised just how turned on he was.

Marissa just now in her black lacy thong and Ryan in his boxers – still.

Marissa kissing Ryan neck and nibbling on his earlobe and shifting herself down his body to his chest, massaging his nipple with her tongue, shifting down to his abdomen, kissing it. Getting id of his pesky boxers. Taking him in her mouth sucking him whilst Ryan was screaming out her name.

Coming back up to his lips again, sticking her tongue in his mouth. Ryan played with the waistband of her thong.

The first time they had sex, Ryan had to ask if she was ready – but this time was different. Ryan knew he didn't have to ask if she was 'ready' this time because this time it was different, it wasn't just sex between too stupid teenagers, it was two mature young adults making love.

He was inside her immediately.

Slick and sweaty bodies rocking together, clinging on too each other like two lost children. Marissa orgasmed first, Ryan second.

And they stayed like that – in the same position for the next 20 minutes – in silence, until Marissa broke it.

'Ry…?'

'Yeah Riss?'

'I'm leaving Newport.'

'I know cause we're going to Berkley.'

'No Ryan you don't get it, I'm leaving Newport and I'm not going to Berkley.'

'Marissa what why!'

'Because Ryan I'm sick of this place…the only reason I've stayed is because of you!'

'But what about you're future, jobs, collage, money?'

'Ryan, I'll go somewhere else, get settled in and get a job, and money's not an issue I took loads from the safe back home. But I wouldn't be leaving forever if I don't like where I go, I would come back In January next year and start collage, I want to do what Hailey did and explore the world.

'Alone?' Ryan whispered out.

'I don't want to be alone that's the problem though Ryan; want YOU, I need YOU. I want you to come with me Ry, so what do you say?'

'Marissa I can't just leave my family, Sandy, Kirsten would go bizarre.

'I realise that Ry, but we won't be leaving for that long.'

'Riss…I don't know, anyways for how long?

Marissa smiled realising she was getting somewhere, all she had to so now was come up with a good answer.

'Venice…or Paris…or a don't know Scotland.' Marissa laughed.

'Scotland…are you high?' Ryan joked. (In a Scottish accent) 'Well I suppose a change of weather would change us completely.'

'Really…so who are you?'

'Whoever you want me to be.' Ryan laughed

'So can we go?'

'Well…okay just as long as we get to go to a least one soccer match.'

Marissa rolled her eyes at Ryan's childish behaviour but stuck out her hand and he shook it gracefully.

'Deal?'

'Deal.'

'So do we like leave right now or…?' Ryan asked.

'Right now sounds good.'

'Why the rush?'

Marissa felt like screaming. In the 3 years Ryan had known her she would of though that by now Ryan would of known at least something about her. But obviously not. Ryan couldn't understand what the rush to get out of Newport was – to many memories, bad ones and she just wanted to leave before something went horribly wrong,

Flashback:

'We can still have fun right? Ryan asked Marissa.

'I don't know can we?

'What if you don't get a choice?' Ryan whispered

He picked up Marissa.

'Wait, no, no please stop it!' Marissa laughed

And just like he looked like he was giving in.

'I'm taking you with me!'

End flashback.

But not all memories were bad.

Marissa realised someone was snapping their fingers in front of her face whilst saying her name repeatedly

'Sorry I spaced out for a minute.'

'A minute more like and hour.'

When Ryan looked into Marissa's eyes he saw fear, and not just the fear when you're 3-years-old and you think the bogeyman's living under your bed – but actual fear, something he was not familiar with, in fact the only time he had saw fear was in Kirsten's eyes when Caleb died and Marissa's eyes when she found out her mom and dad were getting a divorce. And both of the stories did not have a pretty ending.

So Ryan knew why Marissa wanted out of Newport so fast.

He was watching her put on her clothes on so carefully so she didn't mess up her hair.

'How about New York?' he knew that Marissa loved the place and he had never been so…

'Yeah New York.' Marissa remembered the last time she was there, it was with her mom, dad and Caitlyn, they were so happy and actual family A HAPPY FAMILY, Marissa laughed, but she did love Manhattan. 'New York…perfect.'

He did the same thing that she done put all of his clothes in a small suitcase and take some money first aid kit, toiletries, and a gun – the same gun that shot Trey – it still had blood on the trigger – Marissa's blood, from where he hit her from when Marissa had tried to get Trey off of Ryan. The cops had given Sandy the gun to hand into the DA's for some reason, but he had kept it for protection.

They got into Marissa's car and drove to the airport, unaware of who was watching them, following them remembering their every move.

'Dat bitch is going down.' Says a man's voice.

That man was an enemy of Marissa's – and Ryan's and he wouldn't stop until he got his revenge of them both.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: hey y'all! Just to tell you that the mystery maniac will not return for about 3 to 5 chapters – but thanks for all the reviews I appreciate them so much! But these next chapters will just be about Ryan and Marissa's relationship and will have a couple of surprises in store for them that will lead them back to Newport! And the family's reaction will come in this chapter.

They had arrived at JFK.

And took their bags and walked out of the airport, Ryan calling for a cab, but getting no answer.

'What are we going to do now Riss?'

'I don't know – get a job, rent out a place?'

'With what money Marissa! And what job we just got off a plane! Money doesn't grow on trees!'

'Ryan we'll survive it's not like we're going to die here or something!'

Marissa almost swallowed her words when a man came by and walked right into her making her stumble a bit.

Ryan smiled smugly.

'Ryan! Ryan!' Kirsten called out. 'Ryan. The pizzas here, I hope you don't mind but instead of getting pepperoni, I got extra cheese.'

No answer.

'Ryan!'

No answer.

'Seth!'

'Yes my mother the peroxide wasp?' Seth called out sarcastically.

'Seth I'm not a wasp! Have you seen Ryan around?

'Nope, Summer have you seen Ryan?'

'No – I haven't seen Marissa either.'

'Right one minute – I'm going to call Sandy ask him if he's seen Ryan – or Marissa for this matter.' Kirsten called out.

'See Ryan waitress wanted.' Marissa said pointing to a sign that was on a café window.

'Are you saying that I'm a waitress?' Ryan joked

'No it's for me dumb ass!' Marissa playfully pushed him. ' You can get a job in construction or something - .'

'Yeah…that sounds good.' Ryan said honestly smiling at Marissa's idea.

'I love you Riss.' Ryan smiled truthfully showing off his teeth.

'I love you too baby.'

'Seth your dad hasn't seen Ryan either' Kirsten told Seth and Summer.

'What about Marissa?' Summer spoke up.

'Nothing.' Kirsten shrugged.

'Have you checked his wardrobes – too see if he took any of his clothes or something?' Summer asked.

'Yeah Summer, because you know how much wear that you can get out of a wife beater.' Seth said sarcastically.

'Cohen this is no time for your so called comedy!' Summer spat out.

'Summer's right Seth, this is no time for jokes, now come on!'

'To the poolhouse!' Seth called.

'I got it!' Marissa screeched out.

'Got what babe?' Ryan asked.

'The waitress job at you know that café – Joey's.'

'Hey that's great Riss!'

'I know it's not a lot but you know it's – it's something – it's a start.' Marissa said.

'I've got good news as well…' Ryan smiled.

'What?' Marissa asked playfully.

'…well my uncle – my rich uncle, phoned me this morning for like the first time ever and asked me where I was – and when I told him we were in New York he said we could use his apartment while he's in Australia.'

'Oh my god Ryan! That's fantastic! Hold on your uncle – he won't tell anyone in your family where we are would he?'

'Are you kidding' Ryan smiled. 'When he found out his brother – that's my dad by the way – well anyway when he found out that he was in jail he left the family and told nobody where he went.' Ryan hugged Marissa.

'See I told you we wouldn't die here!' Marissa joked.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay the new dude will return next chapter – maybe. This chapter is just about the Cohen's maybe calling the Cooper's and seeing Julie's reaction of finding out Ryan and Marissa are gone – and also just some Ryan and Marissa fluff.

Chapter 4 ---

Love is a wonderful thing.

When you're in love there's not a better feeling.

To know someone will be there for you.

For better or for worse.

In sickness and in health.

And if their not –

They were probably not in love with you to start with.

But young love was always the best.

And Ryan and Marissa's love was young love.

It was the perfect scene Ryan and Marissa sitting on the couch with ice-cream and watching a movie that they BOTH wanted to watch.

_Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands,  
Honored to love you,_

'Do you like me?' Marissa asked.

'Not really'

'Do you want me?' She asked

'No'

'Would you cry if I left?'

'No'

'Would you live for me?'

'No'

'Would you do anything for me?'

'No'

'Choose--me or your life.'

'my life'

Marissa looked at Ryan, 'Well what the hell are we doing here then?' He says.

'The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.'

'The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.'

'The reason I don't want you is because I need you.'

'The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.'

'The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.'

'The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you.'

'The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life.'

And that was young love.

'Oh My God!' Marissa said with happy tears starting to fall. 'Thank you!'

'And that is what the hell we are doing here – I love you.'

'I love you too.'

_Still i wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this  
With anyone but you,  
You do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,_

--

'What the hell do you mean Marissa's gone with Ryan!' Julie Cooper shouted.

'Their gone Julie – away.' Kirsten said.

Seth started to do an impression of to birds flying away and talking in a weird birdie Seth Cohen language. – Until get got whacked over the chest by a serious Summer.

'But they can't be gone – MY Marissa would never leave with Ryan.'

'Well she was going to leave for Berkley with him anyway.' Sandy piped up. 'Look Julie check Marissa's Closet and see if theirs any clothes there. And then check and see if there is any money or jewellery or hair products just lying about.'

Julie checked – and came back out just holding a I Love NY t-shirt.

'That is the only thing in Marissa's room.' Throwing down the t-shirt on to the floor.

'Wow so Marissa got all her furniture in to the tiny car!' Seth shouted amazed at Marissa being able to do that.

'No Seth her furniture is still in her room.' Summer said.

_You've got this look i can't describe,  
You make me feel I'm alive,  
When everything else is au fait,  
Without a doubt you're on my side,  
Heaven has been away too long,  
Can't find the words to write this song,  
Oh, you're lovely._

'Julie what is Marissa's favourite place to go in the world?'

'Well I don't know it could be-.' Julie answered getting cut off by Summer.

'New York.' Summer shouted.

--

2 months later.

Ryan and Marissa's relationship had grown more imitate. They had learned to live for just now instead of the future. And Marissa was right Ryan did get a job in construction. But Marissa still working in the café but she did seem to be enjoying it – meeting new friends – she met up with Hailey – and made her swear to secrecy not to tell anyone where they were – and Hailey didn't dare leak a word to anyone.

_Still i wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this  
With anyone but you,  
You do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind, Yeah_

'Do you think they noticed we're gone.' Marissa asked jokingly.

'Oh fuck yeah!' Ryan laughed – wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

'Did you ever think this I what would happen to us?'

'What missing graduation to live in New York for a while?'

'Yeah.'

'Well I didn't think we would but I think it's better.'

'It sure as hell is!' Marissa laughed kissing Ryan and leading him into the bedroom.

_Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na_

_I have come to understand  
The way it is,  
It's not a secret anymore,  
'cause we've been through that before,  
From tonight I know that you're the only one,  
I've been confused and in the dark,  
Now I understand, Yeah_

_Oooo  
Oooo_

_I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
I wonder why it is,  
I won't let my guard down,  
For anyone but you  
You do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,_

_Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands_

Okay Ryan and Marissa in love – Seth and Summer might not be in it as much from now on because it skipped ahead 2 months and they are supposed to go to Rhode Island in like a months time or something. But no neither the Cohen's nor the Cooper's will be going to New York – it's more likely that RM will go back down to California. – The scary guy isn't Volchuk – in fact it might be a guy that we saw the last of During S3 – a lot more secrets of Marissa's will come out and surprises – and maybe a tragedy – that this story deserves – remember the gun that Ryan picked up in the first chapter? – Well that will be involved. Anyway on different notes– thank you so much for reviews I appreciate them SO much!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all doing? Thanks for the reviews again!

Chapter 5 –

3 months later.

'Oh my god!' Marissa said 'I'm pregnant!' throwing the positive pregnancy test into the bin.

Mixed emotions going on in her head -so she picked up her cell phone and called the number.

-Hailey

'Hello' Hailey's voice sounded through the phone.

'Hi.'

'Hey Marissa just the person I wanted to talk to because you know-.' Hailey said being cut off.

'I'm pregnant.'

'Oh right - ah okay – right meet me at the café that you work at in 30 minutes.

_I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying  
And your hands they shake with goodbyes  
And I'll take you back if you'd have me  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready_

_--_

'Sandy – it's been 5 months – they're not coming back.' Julie spoke.

'Yeah but the private investigator says that they have no leads in California – or anywhere in the south Pacific for that.' Kirsten said.

'What if Summer was right – what if they did go to New York?' Sandy said.

_Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always_

'Stop with all the what ifs – it bugs me.' Julie spat.

'Look Julie our kids are missing – and you haven't even phoned Jimmy – Sandy's right it has been 5 months – nearly 6! Just phone him for god's sake he deserves to know! He's her fucking father.'

'Fuck the fucking fucker that says fuck.' Julie muttered under her breath.

--

_And I'll miss your laugh your smile  
I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me  
I'm so sick of fights I hate them  
Lets start this again for real_

'So you're pregnant.' Hailey said sitting down across from Marissa.

'Yep.'

'Are you happy?'

'Well – yes I think so it's just that we're moving so fast - I'm only 18 for gods sake!'

'Have you told Ryan?'

'No I can't Hales – I want to but I can't.'

'Well do you know what his reaction would be?'

'He'd be so happy but.'

'But what Riss? he'd be so happy that you are having a kid – HIS kid but Rissa he'd be so sad if you don't tell him.'

_So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready_

'I'm going to tell him but just give me a couple of days to ah – think of a speech or something.'

--

'So where are we going?' a woman's voice asked.

'New York.' Replied a man.

'Any particular reason for that?'

'Yep just out to get an old girlfriend of mine and blow some since into her mind and maybe get her boyfriend too.'

'Okay then.'

_Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always_

--

'I spoke to Kirsten today.' Hailey said.

'Oh my god! Hales you didn't tell her where we are did you?' A worried Marissa asked.

'No don't worry' Hailey laughed. ' She has no idea I know – but she told me that Jimmy has no idea that you are missing.'

'I'm guessing that my mom has something to do with this.'

'Ah yes Ye Old Julie Cooper-Nichol. How did you guess?'

'Well when you are her daughter you just know these things.'

They laughed.

_I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying_

--

'Ryan Atwood there you are.'

'Trey what the hell!'

'Where is she?' Trey shouted.

'Where's who?'

'Marissa Fucking Cooper! That's who!'

'Why – What the hell do you want with her Trey!'

'Just where is she!'

'I don't know.'

'But see something in the back of my head tells me that you do know where she is – and bro I don't like being lied too!'

'Trey I found her!' Jess shouted.

'No way fucker you aint going near her! Ryan shouted.

'Who are you kidding!' Trey shouted whilst knocking Ryan unconscious with the gun that was on the coffee table.

'Ya girlfriend's dead!'

--

'Where is she Jess?'

'At the café 2 blocks away – and don't worry she didn't see me – she was talking to some other girl.

'That's good, now come on let's go and beet that bitch!'

--

'Hi Sandy – it's mom remember Sophie Cohen – you might not remember me because you never come and see me – but just to tell you that I'm moving to New York – because Dr Talley is relocating and I want him to do my chemo for me - so give me a call back later when you're busy please.

Bye.

--

Trey knelt down and held the gun getting to the trigger – and pulled it and it hit her! IT HIT MARISSA COOPER! Through the neck.

A shield of hot white pain shot through Marissa as the bullet entered her – but her skin was getting numb – as soon enough she couldn't feel the pain anymore but all she could hear was Hailey shouting at someone to call 911 and all Marissa could think of was the baby – and Ryan where the hell was he! He should be beside her holding her hand – but Marissa looked up and realised he was – he was beside her.

'I love you Ryan.' Marissa whimpered put.

'I love you too Riss.'

Marissa didn't realise it before but Ryan was crying – not full on full crying, but tear falling from his face every couple of seconds. And she also just realised that the side of Ryan's face was bleeding not gushing but it was still bleeding – Who the hell would hurt her baby?

She was losing consciousness. Dying maybe – but her eyes where closing fast – and she couldn't help it – she was ignoring everyone's pleads to stay awake she was just concentrating on Ryan – the pain that he was going through just now – not the pain that she was going through, but she was dying and she knew it, she was nearly gone but she wasn't going down without a fight.

_Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
Always  
Always_


	6. Author's Note

Major Author's Note!

This is not a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the OC or any of the songs that I will mention in this page.

This is some of the songs that I have used in the chapters and some that I might use. I'm also going to put in some ideas that I might use for the stories.

Songs.

Chapter 1 –100 Years by Five For Fighting

Chapter 4 – Just Like A Star by Corinne Bailey Rae

Chapter 5 – Always by Blink 182

Chapter 7 – Bring Me To Life by Evanescence

Ideas.

Just to tell ya'll that Marissa WILL NOT DIE because I think that as talented as Josh Schwartz is – I believe that Mischa Barton is equally as talented and therefore should not die in a car crash at the end of the S3 finale.

RM are going to start thinking of baby names – but there going to be having a baby boy – so I would be grateful if you could help me out and give me some ideas for his name. Please!

I'm not sure if I should make them find Trey or not but I was thinking about some suicide or maybe a murder of Jess.

Return of Jimmy Cooper?

Berkley? CUNY (city university of NY)? USC (University of southern California)?

Julie becoming more of a bitch? (Of course!)

Kirsten drinking again?

So thanks guys this story is only at the very start cause I'm having fun writing it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey y'all! Thanks so much for the reviews.

Chapter 6-

'How is she?' Hailey said honestly worried.

'The doctor says she's doing much better but she's still unconscious – there's nothing seriously wrong with her - but she did badly sprain her wrist when she was leaning on it.' Ryan replied. 'Marissa almost died because of my brother! That is the second time I have let him hurt her!'

'Ryan there was nothing you could do he hit you unconscious with a gun you couldn't of done anything – remember that's why you have 6 stitches in your head.'

'I know but-'

'No Ryan you can't blame yourself – the only person to blame here is Trey! And if you really cared you would make sure he will get what's coming to him!'

'Oh don't worry he will.'

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

--

'Hello nana – and how are you?'

'I'm fine Seth –now that $20 has not been checked in – I have told you before that I will not waste my time writing checks for you that you don't check in.' Sophie replied.

'Yeah, yeah sure look nana my dad's here would you like to talk to him?'

'Yes please put him on.'

'Hello Sanford.'

'Oh hello mom how's New York.' Sandy asked.

'Oh Sandy you would love to be here – there's no ocean – no Schwarzenegger – no Newpsies – no sun – no California – it's great – no Julie Cooper – Kirsten Nichol – No Hailey Nichol.'

'Why are you calling Kirsten – Kirsten Nichol?'

'To avoid nightmares.'

'Ha good one. I nearly died laughing.'

'And well I can understand Julie but what's Hailey got against you?'

'It's more what I have against the bad seed. She's a horrible person.'

'You've like met her twice – I think it's a bit early to make that judgment.'

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

'Sanford – one of the things I taught you when I brought you up was: never to underestimate the woman who is a sister of you son's wife.'

'No you didn't.' Sandy answered confused. 'So are you doing chemo just now –are you in the hospital?'

'Well I meant too. And yes I'm in the hospital but moving on - I heard Ryan ran away with his girlfriend, how's Seth doing with that?'

'He's in denial just like Kirsten and Julie for that matter. None of us can handle it very well – but we're managing well enough and with Seth going to Rhode Island with Summer maybe that will take his mind of things – but Kirsten I just don't know who she's handling things so well.'

'Well anyway – hold on, the bad seed at 8:00. Got to go.

'Wait mom – hold on what about Hailey?'

But she was already gone.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

--

Ryan couldn't take it anymore Marissa nearly died – but now he had his missing brother to handle with – he broke down crying in the men's bathroom – but how sad was that – crying in the men's bathroom, just like Jimmy did when he went bankrupt on the night of the fashion show.

But now Ryan realised why Jimmy was crying.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

--

'Hey! Hey bad seed! Hailey!' Sophie Cohen called out.

'Yeah, yeah what! Oh my god it's the nana! Call the cops!' Hailey said sarcastically.

'Ha good one – yeah what you doing here?'

'Supporting a couple of friends. What about you?'

'Well not that it's any of your business but I'm here for chemo – who's the friends?'

'A few from collage.'

'You haven't been to collage.'

Damn it Hailey!

'Yeah whatevs – there just a few old friends.'

'So how's life treating you kid?'

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

--

'Mr Atwood, Mr Atwood!' The doctor called out. 'Ryan! You in here?'

The doctor opened the bathroom door only to find Ryan sitting on the toilet seat with his head in his hands – that were bleeding.

'Ryan, what have you done?'

'I'm brooding I always do it when I'm upset.'

'Ryan - come on I'll bandage up your hands.'

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

The doctor lead Ryan out of the bathroom and into his office, he bandaged up Ryan's hands and sat him down.

'Ryan I'm going to tell you this before you hear it from someone else.'

'What is it?' Ryan asked

'Well after the operation – Marissa's blood tests showed up something – something that you might not know.'

'Well what is it?' Ryan asked getting slightly worried.

'Mr Atwood where you aware that Miss Cooper was pregnant?'

'Pregnant?' Ryan asked looking into the sky with mixed emotions going on in his head.

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_


	8. Chapter 8

Hahaha I'm a sucker for reviews…so thanks:p

Chapter 8—

'_She's pregnant.'_

**Ryan looked up in to the ceiling then putting his head in his hands – his girlfriend was pregnant – his girlfriend WAS PREGNANT – his GIRLFRIEND WAS PREGNANT – HIS GIRLFRIEND WAS PREGNANT! – He was happy, Ryan Atwood was going to be a father: a daddy! **

Until reality snapped back into Ryan.

'Oh my god! How's the baby?' Ryan asked concerned.

'I was wondering when you were going to ask that question.'

_Now you say you're lonely  
You cried the long night through  
Well, you can cry me a river  
Cry me a river_

'Well…?'

'Nothing to worry about Mr Atwood – the part where Marissa was shot was absolutely no where near where the baby is, however if Marissa goes under any stress – Ryan, the baby's and Marissa's life could be put on danger; now is there anything or…anyone that could trigger stress.'

'Eh I'm not sure…but one for sure would be Trey – my…brother who…uh…shot Riss. But other than that no one would know where we are.'

'Why would no one know where you are – Ryan?'

'Because…Marissa and I we…uh…we ran away.'

'Why?'

He refused to answer the question Marissa wouldn't like it if he did – all the secrets that would be revealed.

She would hate it.

_I cried a river over you  
Now you say you're sorry  
For being so untrue  
Well, you can cry me a river  
Cry me a river_

'Well I have to say bad seed that well, it was good talking to you…but that does not change my opinion on your sister or Julie Cooper-Nichol.' Sophie laughed.

'Nobody could like Julie even if they tried.' Hailey laughed

'Well at least you are right on that one.'

'I heard your dad died.' Sophie smiled.

'Yes he did – thank god – why are you smiling?'

'Well nobody knows this but – one time 18 years ago: I had an affair with Caleb.'

'Oh my god.' Hailey laughed.

'Yeah I got pregnant as well…then Caleb told me to have the baby then he'd take it and give the baby to someone who actually wants it.'

'Wow.' Hailey laughed. 'Was it a boy or a girl?'

'Girl – called her Lindsay.'

'Hey Lindsay – my step sister – I've heard Kirsten mention her before.'

'Well she's not mine so she's not my problem – I have to say Hailey you're taking this really well.'

'Yeah well I learned loads of my dad's tricks so now I know what I'm in for so I got used to it and I don't have a problem with it anymore because: A problem of my dad's is NOT my problem.'

'Smart words – you were raised right – Julie Cooper-Nichol on the other hand – was not.'

'Too true.'

_Cry me a river  
I cried a river over you  
You drove me,  
Nearly drove me out of my head  
While you never shed a tear  
Remember?_

---

'Ryan where are you from?' the doctor asked.

'Orange County.'

'That's a nice neighbourhood – but you didn't answer my question earlier why did you run away?'

'…I'm going…like I told you earlier…I'm not gonna!' Ryan got up and walked away.

'Ryan – Ryan please come back! Ryan!'

But he was gone.

_I remember all that you said  
Told me love was to plebeian  
Told me you were through with me  
Now you say you love me  
Well, just to prove you do  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
I cried over you_

'Hey Marissa how are you.' Ryan asked an unconscious Marissa. 'Come on baby wake up – wake up – please fucking god wake up! Wake up!

Ryan cried.

'All right – all right I'm awake; for gods sake Atwood it's not that emotional.' Marissa laughed.

'Oh my god Riss you're awake! I've got to get a doctor!'

'No Ryan not just now please – I have to tell you something.'

'Your pregnant.'

'How the hell-.' Marissa asked 'Hailey?'

'How does Hailey know?'

'I – I uh told her after I found out.' Marissa whispered.

'Well when DID you find out!'

'Ryan I only knew for half an hour! It's not breaking the law – and I wanted to tell Hailey because - because.'

'Because what Marissa!'

'Because she's a girl Ryan – I want to talk to a girl – I miss Summer and Taylor and Kirsten and hell – I miss my fucking mother! And when the hell have I missed her?'

'Marissa – I'm sorry I didn't know – if you want to go home.'

'No Ryan I don't want to go home just now – just give me some time – I'm happy here I love New York.' Marissa laughed.

'So were good?'

'Oh yeah definitely.'

Ryan leaned down to kiss Marissa on the forehead but got pulled into a more passionate kiss.

_You drove me  
Nearly drove me out of my head  
While you never shed a tear  
Remember?_

--

Ryan awoke with 2 doctors and Hailey staring down at him.

He realised where he was.

He was lying in Marissa's bed with his arm around her waist.

Marissa still sleeping unaware of the world.

'Hey Ryan.' Hailey laughed.

'Hello Mr Atwood.' The doctors smiled.

'Yeah whatever – hi.' Ryan yawed

Marissa awakened.

She also yawned – she looked at Ryan's innocent face and then looked at the doctors.

'What's going on?' she asked

'Well Miss Cooper –we are her to give you your results.'

'Okay…'

The second doctor spoke. 'Well Marissa it seems that you are doing fine – your surgery went great but it seems that you have a badly sprained wrist – it seems that you were leaning on it quite a bit – and you also burst 2 blood vessels so that means that you might be tasting blood in your mouth for about 2 days – and apart from that nothing that won't heal in a few days.'

'And the baby?' Hailey asked.

'The baby is fine – we can't do anything just now because we are not trained to do check-up's but we can schedule an appointment for you just now.'

'Yes that would be great thanks.' Marissa smiled

The doctors walked out leaving Ryan, Marissa and Hailey alone.

'Okay you guys I'm sorry to ruin your moment…but I seen Sophie Cohen – you know: Sandy's mom.' Hailey said.

'You seen her?' Marissa asked.

'I talked to her – she lives in your building.'

'Hey – Hailey's drunk.' Ryan laughed.

'What again! That's like the second time this week!' Marissa laughed.

'Well I guess only time will tell.' Hailey sighed.

_I remember all that you said  
Told me love was too plebeian  
Told me you were through with me...  
And now you say you love me  
Well, just to prove that you do...  
Come on!  
Come on!  
Cry me a river...  
Cry me a river...  
I cried a river over you  
I cried a river over you..._


	9. Chapter 9

'Hey – I'm finally getting out of here!' Marissa squealed.

'I know 2 WHOLE weeks here – that is a record for Marissa Cooper.' Ryan laughed.

'Ha ha funny. But anyways…I believe it's our first doctor's appointment today! Marissa said excitedly. 'You did this with Theresa what did they do?'

'Well they gave an approximate due date and took a blood sample…' Ryan said being cut off.

'I HATE needles.' Marissa said.

'Well then they'll do a urine test.'

'Eww!' Marissa said disgusted

'Oh my god! Marissa sounds like Summer.' Hailey laughed – walking into Marissa's hospital room.

'You laugh now but when you get pregnant – you won't be laughing.' Said Marissa.

'You know she's got a point.' Ryan chipped up.

_When a man loves a woman  
Can't keep his mind on nothin' else  
He'd trade the world  
For a good thing he's found  
If she is bad, he can't see it  
She can do no wrong  
Turn his back on his best friend If he puts her down_

--

'Okay we're getting closer.' Sandy said sitting down next to Kirsten and Julie.

'Now when you say we are getting closer – you mean we are getting closer to Ryan and Marissa…or we are getting CLOSER?' Julie asked truthfully.

'She's joking right?' Sandy asked Kirsten

Kirsten shrugged.

'The detective says that a Marissa Cooper and a Ryan Atwood made an appointment for a doctor's office – in New York.' Sandy said.

'What kind of appointment?' Kirsten asked.

'A doctor's appointment - for a baby.' Sandy said.

'You mean like a check-up?' Kirsten asked.

'Yes.'

'Marissa's pregnant.' Julie said staring into space.

_When a man loves a woman  
Spend his very last dime  
Trying to hold on to what he needs  
He'd give up all his comforts  
And sleep out in the rain  
If she said that's the way  
It ought to be_

--

'Hello' Seth said answering his cell.

'Seth?'

'Dad, any news on Ryan or Marissa?'

'Well yes and no.' Sandy answered.

'Well hold on – I'm just going to put the phone on speaker; Summer would like to hear as well.'

Seth put his phone on loudspeaker.

'Well – we now know that Ryan and Marissa are somewhere in Lower Manhattan –but we don't know where they are staying…'Sandy said slowly sounding like the professional lawyer he was.

'Yes…? Summer spoke up

'And well the other day records of Ryan and Marissa's booking for an appointment at the hospital for a check-up…for a baby.'

'Marissa's pregnant?' Summer asked looking the exact same way Julie did.

'Yes she is – but anyway I've got to go bye.' Sandy said

_When a man loves a woman_

_I give you everything I've got (yeah)  
Trying to hold on  
To your precious love  
Baby please don't treat me bad_

--

'Why didn't she tell me!' Summer shouted at Seth.

'Well maybe she wasn't pregnant when she left.' Seth answered.

'She could of at least called and told me.'

'You know: Ryan could have done the same thing.'

_When a man loves a woman  
Deep down in his soul  
She can bring him such misery  
If she is playing him for a fool  
He's the last one to know  
Loving eyes can never see_

--

'So Marissa now that we have confirmed your pregnancy – I think it's only right to give you a due date – and a sonogram.' Dr Harper smiled.

Ryan and Marissa were ecstatic.

'Okay so the baby should be born anytime around July 16th – and here is your baby.' Dr Harper said giving Ryan the sonogram of his and Marissa's unborn child.

'Amazing.' Ryan smiled at Marissa.

'I know baby – I know.' Marissa said kissing Ryan softly.

_Yes when a man loves a woman  
I know exactly how he feels  
'Cause baby, baby, baby  
I am a man  
When a man loves a woman_

--

As Ryan and Marissa exit the hospital unaware that they are being watched – being watched by Sophie Cohen.

'Sandy – you will never believe who I just seen! Anyway call me back straight away after you get this message.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10—

'Trey you son of a bitch!' Ryan shouted.

'Little brother, I wondered how long it would take you to find me – since obviously the cops couldn't.' Trey snarled.

'Trey you're living in an abandoned apartment that stinks of shit in the slums of New York!'

'I was in Vegas for a long time Ry.' Trey laughed

'Fuck off Trey – you're not funny!' Ryan yelled.

'Now see this time a year and a half ago; Marissa would of thought that, that was funny!'

Ryan punched Trey – and kept on punching him until the pain in his hand had gone away – he wanted to kill Trey; but that wouldn't make him pay for what he did to Marissa - so he wanted to hurt him to the limit.

Trey was unconscious Ryan was pretty sure but still he whispered the words into Trey's ear.

'If one word of this gets back to the cops – I'll make sure you are dead by next week – see you in court bitch.'

--

'We found it!' Sandy shouted excitedly.

'Oh my god you found what?' Julie said unenthusiastically.

'Marissa's Beemer right outside John Wayne airport.' Kirsten said as she walked in, 'Oh and by the way Sandy – your mom called sounded pretty important.'

'I'll get right on it.'

--

'Hey ma you called.' Sandy spoke into the phone.

'Yes! You will never believe who I seen yesterday at the hospital!' Sophie said excitedly.

'Your doctor! Your second cousin from Albuquerque! Your second uncle Jeffrey that died 17 years ago!' Sandy joked.

'Smart ass – and yes I did see my doctor but I seen Hailey.'

'No wonder she does live in New York.'

'Really well I didn't know that – did she say that she has seen Ryan or Marissa? Have you seen Ryan or Marissa ma?' Sandy asked.

'Ha ha funny Sandy – but no I haven't and Hailey didn't say she had.' Sophie lied.

'Well that's good bye ma.'

'Bye.'

--

'Hey Ryan.' Marissa smiled.

'Hey babe – how are you today – how's work?' Ryan asked.

'I'm good - work's fine – but Ryan we really need to talk like now – and what the hell died in your hands!' Marissa laughed coming over to Ryan lifting up his hands and inspecting them. 'Is that blood?'

'Uh well…maybe…kind of…sort of…yeah.' Ryan mumbled out.

'How the hell…Trey?' Marissa said giving Ryan a disgusted look; then running out of the room into the bathroom to be sick.

Ryan ran to the sink and washed his hands getting the blood off him then running into the bathroom after Marissa – holding her hair back while she was throwing up.

'Look Marissa – I'm sorry, but he hurt you and he could of and/or hurt the baby.'

'Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about.' Marissa said getting up from the toilet lid and swirling mouthwash around in her mouth.

'What?' Ryan asked.

'I'm going to press charges against Trey – I'm taking Trey to court.'

--

'Sandy your son knocked my daughter up! You should be going to fucking New York!' Julie said angrily.

'Look Julie your daughter is going to be having a baby – you should be happy.' Kirsten said. 'Just like Sandy and I are.'

'Julie – Ryan and Marissa are 18 they can make their own decisions - and they obviously want to figure some stuff out and when they have – then they'll come back.' Sandy said sounding like the lawyer he was.

'Well at least Ryan and Marissa are all right.' Julie said folding her arms across her chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

4 weeks later…The court case.

'Trey Atwood stand!' the judge ordered. 'Do you Mr Atwood swear on the life of God to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?'

'Yes – I do.' Trey grunted.

'Okay then.' Trey's lawyer: Mr Jones said.

'Mr Atwood where were you on October 5th of 2006?'

'Mr Atwood refuses to answers these questions.' Mr Jones said.

'Well if Mr. Atwood refuses to answer these questions we'll just have to put him down guilty.'

'I was in New York – at that time visiting an old friend.' Trey lied.

'And what time was that?' The judge asked.

'Well I arrived at about 12.00pm and left at about 2.30pm.'

'Mr. Atwood do you realise that Ms Cooper was shot at about 2.00pm on the October 5th in New York?'

'Yes.'

'Where about in New York where you?'

'Downtown Manhattan.' Trey answered the judge.

'Mr. Atwood where you aware that someone shot Marissa at the same time you where at downtown Manhattan – at the 2.00pm – on October 5th 2006?' Marissa's lawyer: Mr. Kerr said Ryan had made sure that he got the best lawyer for Marissa to make sure Trey went down.

'Yes – I was but…' Trey said being cut off.

'Where you aware that Ms Cooper is pregnant and still was when 'someone' shot her?' Mr. Kerr asked.

'No.'

'Okay court break.'

--

'So Marissa's pregnant?' Caitlyn asked.

'Yep – you're not mad?' Julie asked.

'Why would I be mad? – I'm going to be an aunt.'

'Well I just thought that you would be mad that's all.'

'Does dad know?' Caitlyn asked.

'Well no but…'

'Well I think you should tell him.' Caitlyn said coolly, getting up and walking out of the room that she and Julie were in – leaving Julie sitting by herself – gathering her thoughts.

--

'Mr. Atwood seems to be a little bit nervous don't you think?' Judge Marshall asked.

'A little too nervous – especially for someone who has been in jail before.' Sally Perkins (a member of the jury) answered.

'So 23-year-old boy shots his brother's girlfriend – his pregnant girlfriend – that 2 years ago he tried to rape but she didn't let him, when boyfriend found out he went over to kill brother – but ended up that brother nearly killed boyfriend – girl walks in see's what's happening picks up the gun on the coffee table – and puts brother in a coma for 3 months – so boyfriend and girl run away to New York – she finds out she's pregnant - so brother just pops back into New York – like he never does – and shoots the girl through the neck.' Judge Marshall explained to Sally.

'I don't get it.' Sally said back.

'Marissa shoots Trey and he comes back to New York for revenge, I took out some details there by the way.'

'Well I think we know who's guilty now.'

--

'Girl – age 18 – Marissa Cooper shot through the neck on October 5th 2006 – nearly died but lived – boyfriend Ryan Atwood's – daddy to be – brother's number 1 suspect for the case most on a case of revenge.' Sandy whispered to himself - reading one of his law cases then looking further down.

'In New York.'

--

'Hailey I know.' Sophie said.

'You know what?' Hailey asked.

'I know that you know where Ryan and Marissa are.'

'Shit!'

'But don't worry I won't be saying anything to anybody – but why didn't you tell someone that you know where they are?' Sophie asked.

'Cause they told me not too.'

--

'The case has been suspended for 2 days.' Judge Marshall said to Ryan, Marissa and Trey and their lawyers.

'Come back soon.' Sally laughed.

--

2 days later…

'Trey Atwood in the name of the court we sentence you…' Judge Marshall said being cut off.

'Guilty!' Sandy shouted walking into the court.

Ryan and Marissa where speechless.

'Now Judge – Sally tells me that Trey shot Marissa while she was pregnant – which makes this two attempted murder cases about 8 – 15 years?' Sandy said.

'Well Mr. Cohen we were going to give him 11 years plus 2 years of community service once he comes out and he will be on parole for 4 years plus a restraining order away for Marissa and the baby.'

'Well then that's that sorted.' Sandy said brushing his hands together


	12. Chapter 12

A/N this might short cause I'm going to Vegas on tomorrow for my 21st on the 16th with 12 of my friends and I've got too get packed and everything. Woo Hoo! PARTY! Lol.

Chapter 12--

This is what silence was like – sitting in the Atwood living room with Ryan, Marissa and Sandy.

You probably could hear the squirrels in Central Park.

'So what are you doing in New York?' Sandy asked.

Marissa sat up to say something knowing this was her fault about what happened – why they where there – why Trey was going to be watched by officers for the rest of his life.

But Ryan wasn't going to let her take the fall for this one.

She had done it all ready – it was partly his fault on why she wanted to leave Newport anyway.

As he seen it – Sadie and him had harmed her the way they flirted together in front of Marissa – but to be fair Volchuk and Marissa made him physically sick – the way he touched her like he was actually _allowed_ too.

Trey had hurt her before – and now he was giving Marissa one back.

'It was my fault…' Ryan said. '…I wasn't thinking straight, I uh – I wanted to see what New York looked like – because I have never been to NY before – and Marissa said it was beautiful – so I asked her to come with me.'

Marissa looked at Ryan she gave him a look of understanding and thankfulness and he smiled back knowingly.

'New York_ is_ beautiful I'll tell you that – nobody locks their doors, and the way the sun sets under the sky scrapers – it's beautiful – peaceful – maybe even as beautiful as a Newport beach.' Sandy agreed.

'But neither of us knew that we would be here for this amount of time – and with the baby…'Marissa stopped speaking just realising that she had mentioned a baby.

'We know.' Sandy said

'Huh.' Ryan and Marissa said at the same time.

'We got private detectors to find out where you are – and then they got a copy of your doctor's appointment so...' Sandy trailed on. 'Are you ready to come home' Sandy asked.

'Yes I think we are.' Ryan smiled at Marissa – she smiled back.

'Does Kirsten know about Trey?' Ryan asked.

'No one in Newport knows about Trey – and it will be staying that way.' Sandy hinted.

'Ryan how the hell did you get this apartment?' Sandy laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

So here's the next chapter peeps.

Chapter 13—

The sky was dull – the clouds grey; one thing that Ryan Atwood was sure of was that it was raining; Newport just wasn't Newport without Marissa Cooper in it.

The fall was here – that was a known fact.

This scene was too familiar to Ryan and Marissa – everyone, absolutely everyone was outside the Cohen house – Kirsten, Julie, Summer, Seth even Hailey – Marissa felt sorry for Hailey – she had to lie to everyone about Ryan and Marissa, pretend she didn't know where they were; when she really did.

Only true friends did that.

_Look what you made me do, look what I made for you  
Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you  
When you first come in the game, they try to play you  
Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you  
From Marcy to Madison Square  
To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yea)  
As fate would have it, Jay's status appears  
to be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye  
When I come back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5  
It ain't to play games witchu  
It's to aim at you, probably maim you  
If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereeens  
Cocksucker take one for your team  
And I need you to remember one thing (one thing)  
I came, I saw, I conquered  
From record sales, to sold out concerts  
So muh'fucker if you want this encore  
I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore_

Ryan and Marissa stepped out of the car followed by Sandy only to be hounded by friends and family – Summer and Julie grabbing Marissa, Kirsten and Seth grabbing Ryan – but Hailey waiting for Marissa and Ryan to come to her.

The same questions asked to Marissa – 'Why the hell did you run away?' and 'Are you really pregnant?'

The same questions asked to Ryan – 'Are you still going to Berkley?' and 'Are you going to live with Marissa?'

The answer to why the hell did you run away was – because Marissa wanted to escape and get the hell away from Newport with her favourite person.

The answer to are you really pregnant was – yes; and Ryan and Marissa couldn't be more excited about it.

The answer to are you still going to Berkley is also yes – Ryan _and_ Marissa would be attending Berkley next semester in January.

The answer to are you going to live with Marissa is hopefully yes – Ryan would love to live with Marissa – hopefully she would feel the same way.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

And Ryan and Marissa told their families and friends this – and Ryan asked Marissa if she would live with him – in their very own apartment in Berkley – and she said yes and was ecstatic about it – they would get jobs – Ryan was already guaranteed a construction job.

Julie pulled Marissa into the kitchen – pounding her with questions; screaming at her for getting pregnant – bursting the Newport bubble, telling her she's 18 still a child but Marissa didn't agree – _she_ was 18 but she was a young adult NOT a child.

Marissa was on the verge of tears – where the hell was Ryan?

Hailey to the rescue!

'Julie what the hell do you think you're doing!' Hailey screamed. 'She's pregnant bitch!'

'Who you calling bitch – BITCH!' Julie returned.

This was a repeat of Julie's striper party.

It really was – the part where Hailey threw Julie into the pool was hilarious – Ryan thought so, Marissa thought so.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

And that's what happens when you're 18.

Ryan and Marissa where going to be a family – a happy family.

_I've become so numb  
Can I get an encore, do you want more (more...)  
I've become so numb  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar  
One last time I need y'all to roar_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14—

Ryan and Marissa drove down the long streets of Newport.

It had been 2 weeks since they had returned – they were going to see an architect that Kirsten recommended for Ryan – it would be a good job with a good pay up in Berkley – in construction.

'Come on Ry we're going to be late!' Marissa urged.

'It's normally me telling you that we're going to be late.' Ryan answered surprised.

'Well there's a first time for everything.' Marissa smiled.

_That old black magic has me in its spell  
That old black magic that you weave so well  
Icy fingers up and down my spine  
The same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine_

7:15pm – they were supposed to be there at 7pm.

They were late, so late.

'You're NOT going fast enough!' Marissa shouted.

'I'm going 80 on a 70 road!' Ryan shouted back, 'I can't go any faster.'

'90 is the new 80.' Marissa replied.

'You sound like Seth.'

'I actually sound like Summer.'

'Smart ass.' Ryan mumbled.

_The same old tingle that I feel inside  
When that elevator starts its ride  
Down and down I go, round and round I go  
Like a leaf that's caught in the tide_

'Well if you can't go any faster.' Marissa paused, 'You'll have to get out.'

'What?' Ryan asked confused.

'Get out.'

'Marissa I can't-.'

'Pull over.'

'I can't.' Ryan answered.

'Yes you can – now pull the car over.'

'No.' Ryan said blandly.

'Ryan.' Marissa started. 'My hormones are out of control right about now – I cannot be fucked to argue with you so pull over!'

'No!' Ryan was getting quite amused with Marissa's anger.

_I should stay away but what can I do  
I hear your name, and I'm aflame  
Aflame with such a burning desire  
That only your kiss can put out the fire_

'Pull over – right fucking now Atwood.'

'Right – right I'm doing it.'

Ryan pulled over and swapped places with Marissa.

'Right so what street?' Marissa asked now driving.

'44th.' Ryan replied looking at the directions.

10 minutes later Ryan and Marissa arrived at a place that was not a house to see an architect – but it was a restraunt.

'Why are we at Kelsey's?' Marissa asked.

Kelsey's was a very, very expensive restraunt.

'Are we meeting Mr. Scott here?' She asked again.

'Uh no we're not – in fact we're not meeting Mr. Scott at all.' Ryan replied

'What did he cancel or something?'

'No – come on lets eat.' Ryan said pulling Marissa into the restraunt.

They ordered the food and Ryan decided to start the speech that he had been practising for weeks now.

'Riss – I love you and I know the past few months have been pretty intense – but they've been pretty awesome as well – cause New York was fucking brilliant – and finding out that you were pregnant was better – and witnessing Hailey throw Julie into a pool was hilarious – and I know that these past 3 and a half years have been good and bad – but now I think – I know that the parts in the jigsaw are finally coming together for us with – a baby and an apartment in Berkley and jobs for us.' Ryan paused, 'But now.' Ryan got down in one knee with a ring in a box – that he was holding in his hand

'Marissa cooper – will you marry me?'

_You are the lover that I've waited for  
The mate that fate had me created for  
And every time your lips meet mine  
Baby down and down I go, all around I go  
In a spin, loving the spin I'm in  
Under that old black magic called love_


	15. Chapter 15

The last chapter. Chapter 15—

Disclaimer: I don't own the OC in anyway

_Love is when you miss him even before he's gone,  
When you could listen to him talk all night  
And never get tired of hearing his voice,  
When the sound of his name sends chills down your spine,  
And when you see his smile the second you close your eyes!_

_- Adriene Auckerman -_

You know the feeling that you have when you try to say something but you're to overwhelmed and happy – and that makes you speechless?

Well – that's how Marissa Cooper felt now.

**_The Web_**

Creatively  
You worked your art  
You spun a web  
Around my heart  
How beautifully  
Your deeds have spread  
Each intricately  
Woven thread  
With strands of care  
You dried my tears  
Your gentleness  
Dispelled my fears  
Your wisdom  
Helped me understand  
And patiently  
You held my hand  
To give me courage  
To brave the storm  
With kindness  
You have kept me warm  
Your passion  
Lit a glowing fire  
That filled my soul  
With sweet desire  
You're all  
That I was dreaming of  
For the web you spun  
Was made of love

- Written and owned by Sherri Deskins –

God the ring was beautiful – and so was Ryan's face.

'Yes!' Marissa said breathlessly. 'Yes.' She said louder, 'Yes.' She said again pulling Ryan up into a tight embrace – kissing him.

'Really? You'll marry me?' Ryan said excitedly.

'Ryan Atwood you don't understand – I love you and I always will – even when I hate you I love you – you dried my tears and held me when I was down – I will _never _stop loving you.'

Everyone in the restraunt clapped even thought Ryan and Marissa didn't notice.

They were too caught up in their embrace.

_Love: A fruit always in season._

_- Mother Teresa –_

_You know you are in love  
when you see the world in her eyes,  
and her eyes everywhere in the world._

_- David Levesque -_

'Come on lets go over here.' Ryan said pulling Marissa over to the piano.

'Lets dance.' Ryan smiled.

**_Winter Moonlight_**

The snow, so peaceful and serene,  
caressed by the soft moonlight,  
gave magical feelings to the night.

The soft blue glow,  
the lovers' words that then did flow,  
their lips closer and closer  
until, locked in the throes  
of a passionate embrace,  
he decided to express his feelings,  
to keep her safe.

He whispered softly,  
his words like music to her ears,  
"I Love You,"  
and her response the same,  
heard like the gentle breeze,  
"And I, love you, forever."

That was the night they promised  
to be together through everything,  
each to care for the other when old and grey  
A lovers' pact  
the most likely to last.

- Krista J. Mikula –

'I love you.' Ryan whispered into her ear

'And I love you – forever.' She whispered back.

'Promise you'll stay with me – forever Marissa Cooper.'

'I promise Ryan Atwood.'

_Love is like a mountain,  
hard to climb,  
but once you get to the top  
the view is beautiful._

_- Daniel Monroe Tuttle –_

Marissa had found her escape – not alcohol, not drugs, not Volchuk or DJ, or Alex.

Not New York – or Newport – Berkley or anything or anywhere else.

Her escape was Ryan.

_To the world you may be one person,  
but to one person you may be the world._

_- Bill Wilson –_

_A/N thanks to all you guys that reviewed regularly: Westcoastlover08, thekiller00, Dogsbody, greenfrog, starbuckfaerie21, BeccyJose, iargyrop, summerbreeze14, x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x, and mcooper11 thanks for all the names they were adorable – Ben was my favourite – unfortunately I didn't use them because I felt the story had to come to an end – thanks so much you guys! I love y'all!_

_Helen xoxo_

_Also I felt that instead of doing a song in the last chapter – I decided to do some quotes and poems by people._


End file.
